Tony, I need your help
by Lelou
Summary: Elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée, mais pourtant, elle marchait vers son étage... Tony/Ziva
1. Prologue

Ayant eu récemment un petit problème avec mon ordinateur, qui avait décidé un beau matin qu'il n'avait plus de place, alors que j'avais viré la moitié de ce que j'avais, et ce que j'ai gardé ont fini dans l'ordinateur de mon père, dans la poubelle, il m'est impossible d'updater _Hope_ pour le moment. J'essaye de récupérer la fic sur le forum où je l'ai postée, mais ça va prendre un bout de temps. Désolée. En attendant, voici ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais pourtant, elle marchait vers son étage, même si elle était persuadée de le réveiller, ou bien de le trouver en charmante compagnie. Mais c'était la seule personne en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance, en dehors de son patron.

Elle arriva sur le palier et frappa faiblement.

Elle se tenait contre le mur, sachant qu'elle était faible.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la chose qu'elle put articuler était :

- Tony, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Très court comme prologue, mais c'est juste histoire que vous ayez une petite idée de ce qu'il risque de vous attendre ;)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	2. Souffrir

**Chapitre premier - Souffrir. **

Deux ans auparavant.

C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais s'en était loin. Elle devait être heureuse, mais non, elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas complètement.

- Ziva, dépêches-toi un peu ! Ils attendent !

- J'arrive, Abs.

Elle avait juste envie de partir en courant. De partir loin de Washington.

Empoignant la robe, elle sortit de la pièce où elle était cachée. Elle avait fait le mauvais choix, elle le savait, mais c'était de _sa_ faute. Il s'était marié avec _sa_ française. Elle voulait se venger.

Descendant les marches extérieures de la maison, elle regarda droit devant elle. L'homme qui l'attendait, Roy Sanders, lui souriait. Elle aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son regard se posa sur les gens qui la regardaient. Abby, McGee, leurs enfants, Gibbs, Jenny, leur fils, Tony, Jeanne. Tous étaient heureux, tous sauf elle. Peut-être Tony, aussi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il souffre comme elle avait souffert.

Plus que quelques centimètres, et elle serait devant le maire, et devant son futur mari qu'elle n'aimait pas suffisamment.

L'envie de partir en courant lui reprit. Elle se ressaisit; si elle partait, ou si elle disait non, le mensonge qu'elle avait monté pendant six ans allait être dévoilé. Jouée les amoureuses éperdue n'était pas pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Roy.

- Bien, commença le maire. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

L'assistance, ainsi que Roy et elle s'assirent.

Le maire commença son blabla.

Ils signèrent les papiers, et devinrent aux yeux de la loi, mari et femme. Elle devenait, Ziva David-Sanders.

Eloignée de ses invités, Ziva se demandait encore pourquoi elle faisait ça. D'accord, ce n'était que pour se venger, mais n'aurait-elle pas pu juste dire à Tony ce qu'elle ressentait ?

- Hey, Zee !, la héla Tony.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie en secouant la tête.

- Tu viens ?

- Non.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda t-il tout en s'installant à sa table.

Que lui dire ? Lui avoué qu'elle faisait une erreur monumentale, que c'était uniquement pour le faire souffrir qu'elle faisait ça ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. C'est rien, mentit-elle.

Elle savait que Tony savait qu'elle mentait. Mais, que savait-il réellement sur ce mensonge ? Savait-il vraiment pourquoi elle ne faisait pas la fête, comme les autres ?

- Je vais me changer. La robe est trop encombrante pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva, suivit de Tony. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Tony la retint par le bras et la fit tourner vers lui.

- On devrait arrêter de se mentir.

Venait-il de comprendre ?

- Mentir ? Mais mentir sur quoi, Tony ?

Alors, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Elle se sépara de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ca te plaît de me voir souffrir, hein ? De me donner de faux espoirs ? Tu es marié, je suis mariée, on n'a rien à faire ensemble !

Elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle reprit sa marche, en courant, se cacher là où elle était avant le mariage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle envoya tous les objets qui tombaient sous sa main contre le mur, les brisant. Puis, secouée par des spasmes de plus en plus réguliers, elle s'assit, jambes repliées sur le côté, et laissa les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces le sol. Elle les détestait. Elle _le_ détestait.

Sous le coup de la colère, elle déchira sa robe, et envoya le morceau le plus loin possible d'elle.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec ses sentiments comme ça ?

Elle s'allongea sur le sol, toujours aussi secouée par les larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes. Elle n'y parvint pas, mais s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'était dans sa chambre, dans ses couvertures. Elle analysa la chambre. Sur la table de chevet, était placé un cadre avec une photo d'elle et Roy. Elle souriait, mais c'était un sourire forcé, ça se voyait. Elle abaissa le cadre, afin de ne plus voir la photo. Elle ferma les yeux, les força à rester fermer. Pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée par la lumière du soleil, elle mit la couverture sur sa tête.

Son portable sonna. En grognant, elle mit la main à l'extérieur de la couverture et chercha l'objet.

- Oui ?, aboya t-elle.

- Comment s'est passée ta lune de miel ?

- Ma _quoi_ ?

Elle se redressa à moitié, et voyant les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, elle comprit. Roy avait profité d'elle, alors qu'elle était faible, et endormie. Il fallait qu'elle feigne le bonheur. Encore une fois.

- Oh, très bien. Bon, je te laisse. Je suis un peu fatiguée…de notre nuit. Passe le bonjour à l'équipe de ma part.

Et elle raccrocha.

Elle se jeta en arrière, et mit ses mains sur son visage. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Son mariage qui sonnait faux pour elle, Roy qui la viole sans scrupule, et elle qui devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Dans quel monde vivait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Elle se leva, prit son peignoir, et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle marchait dans la rue, doucement, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Les cernes de fatigue qui étaient sous ses yeux n'avaient pas voulu disparaître, même après cinq couches de fond de teint. La dernière solution pour cacher ses horribles cernes, était les lunettes de soleil, celles qu'elle avait pris à Los Angeles.

Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, sinon, elle aurait eût du mal à expliquer les cernes. Elle devrait alors inventer un mensonge.

Elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre tout ce petit monde qui ne se doutait pas qu'elle souffrait. Furieuse de devoir leur mentir. Furieuse de les voir heureux, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Furieuse de souffrir pour son crétin de partenaire.

Elle voulait hurler qu'elle les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais ce n'était que pour se défouler. Elle savait que c'était faux. L'équipe était sa famille.

Elle donna un violent coups de pied dans un gobelet vide, qui avait eu le malheur de traîner sur son chemin. Les passants la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on voit une jeune femme frappait de toutes ses forces cet innocent gobelet en plastique ?

-Regardez ailleurs, vous ! ordonna t-elle aux passant.

Immédiatement, ces derniers s'exécutèrent.

Elle voulait qu'on l'oublie. Passer inaperçue. Mais comment passer inaperçue avec des lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il fait nuageux ?


End file.
